<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i like me better (when i’m with you) by honeyjinnie (jenovibez)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724311">i like me better (when i’m with you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovibez/pseuds/honeyjinnie'>honeyjinnie (jenovibez)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Tummy kisses, Valentine’s Day, like so fluffy it’s just marshmallow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovibez/pseuds/honeyjinnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jaemin loves his bed.</p><p>he loves jeno more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i like me better (when i’m with you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy valentine’s day &amp; happy birthday to our peach, jaehyunnie &lt;3<br/>this one is short but here ya go</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sometimes jaemin just doesn't want to get out of bed. </p><p>i mean, his bed is a super comfy, king sized, memory foam mattress with a million pillows on the top (including fluffy and sparkly ones that make his bed just so much prettier for his photography) that's on a platform for him to enjoy. the lighting around his bed is adjustable, with tiny little fairy lights adorning the pin board suspended above his bed. overall, jaemin's spent a lot of money on his bed and he's glad he's done it. </p><p>the other reason jaemin loves to stay in bed, is his favourite person in the world, his boyfriend, jeno. jeno always either wakes him up with a kiss on the forehead and a gentle shake or he's the one being woken up by jaemin, who always loves to wake his boyfriend up by just poking him (jeno can't find it in him to find it annoying). they can talk for hours on end, spilling thoughts to each other that they didn't even know they had. </p><p>"jeno."</p><p>he huffs out one time, with the older boy looking up from his place in between jaemin's legs. he presses a playful kiss to the younger boy's tummy, eliciting a laugh, before pulling himself up to lie next to jaemin again. </p><p>"that's my name."</p><p>jeno replies, raising an eyebrow as he pulls jaemin towards his chest after looping an arm around his waist. jaemin simply rolls his eyes, turning over to look into jeno's eyes directly. </p><p>"i'm worried."</p><p>he breathes out after a few seconds of reluctant silence. jeno frowns a little, bringing a hand up to cup jaemins jaw gently and brushing his thumb across it affectionately. jaemin smiles weakly, but closes his eyes. </p><p>"about?"</p><p>jeno asks, and jaemin's brows knit together, thinking about his words so that he doesn't embarrassingly stumble over what he wants to say. his silence seems to worry jeno more though, with the older boy quickly following up his previous statement. </p><p>"min?"</p><p>his voice is rough from sleep, but jaemin shakes his head a little. jeno gets the silence, settling a hand on his hip and slipping it under the thin t shirt jaemin chose to sleep in. </p><p>“just in general.”</p><p>the younger boy mumbles after a few seconds, eyes heavy from his sleep returning. his bed is so warm and being in jeno’s arms really isn’t helping to keep him awake. </p><p>“happy valentine’s day.”</p><p>jaemin says a few seconds later, and jeno laughs half heartedly, clearly tired too. </p><p>“you too, lovely. you get your present when we wake up.”</p><p>jeno replies, and jaemin smiles as his eyes close. </p><p>“sleep well babe.”</p><p>jeno whispers as he too finally drifts to sleep. </p><p>
  <i>in this scary world, sometimes all we have to go by is each other. sometimes that’s all we need.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>